


When You're Next to Me

by undercovercarisi



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, all relationships are in the background, just a feel good fic, mostly inflection, slumber party, this has barely any dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercovercarisi/pseuds/undercovercarisi
Summary: The barns had been quiet. Too quiet. Ronan had become uncomfortable in the quiet. Somedays Opal’s voice and the sound of hooves across the wooden floors would break the quiet. Other times there was the sound of loud music broke away the silence. But Ronan was still uneasy in the silence.Gansey and Adam still spent their days in school. Sometimes Ronan would make his way to Monmouth or he’d show up to take Adam to work. It seemed like everyone had something to do. Some days he’d go bother Blue. But nothing seemed to ease his loneliness. He thought that this was what he wanted. But now, he seemed alone.





	When You're Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want to request a fic, I do write fics on my tumblr on @writeradamparrish

The barns had been quiet. Too quiet. Ronan had become uncomfortable in the quiet. Somedays Opal’s voice and the sound of hooves across the wooden floors would break the quiet. Other times there was the sound of loud music broke away the silence. But Ronan was still uneasy in the silence.

Gansey and Adam still spent their days in school. Sometimes Ronan would make his way to Monmouth or he’d show up to take Adam to work. It seemed like everyone had something to do. Some days he’d go bother Blue. But nothing seemed to ease his loneliness. He thought that this was what he wanted. But now, he seemed alone. 

 

It had been another week of loneliness. Ronan had spent his days holed up except for the chances he got to see Adam. He had bothered his new boyfriend with many overly sarcastic stories of his week. He had dealt with the animals and Opal had tried to eat the leg of one of the chairs. He had occupied whatever time he could with his boyfriend. But this week was different.

At seven o’clock, the front door was swinging open with the noisy chatter of his friends. The parade of teenagers carried themselves through the door with backpacks and bedding tucked under their arms. The pig and shitbox now occupied his driveway behind the BMW. 

Ronan stood in the doorway of the living room. A sharp smile played at his lips. He had organized a whole slumber party. He had promised his friends that there would be a perfectly normal teenage evening. The living room had been rearranged to fit sleeping bags and a cooler that sat full of drinks. He had plans to not leave the living room until the sun came up. Adam made a quick detour to Ronan, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. The five of them seemed to melt together in the room. There was no beginning or end to the endless pile that was the group of them. Ronan had dreamed four never deflating air mattresses. They were large enough to fit two to three people on the bed. Ronan had thrown a few blankets down but Gansey and Blue had brought their own comforters for extreme warmth. 

Ronan moved around the mattresses to light the fire place. He carefully closed the metal gate over the fireplace.

“Where’s Opal tonight?”Blue asked from the furthest mattress.

Henry sat at her left while Gansey was filling their beds with blankets and pillows that had been thrown around for them. Henry had popped open a bag of potato chips and munched loudly on them. Ronan plopped down on the air mattress next to Adam. The power of his body hitting it caused Adam to nearly bounce off the bed. Adam let out a gentle groan.

“She’s probably out in the barns. I expect her to come in nasty as hell anytime tonight.” Ronan shrugged.

The dream creature was never one for everyone. She spent most of her time galavanting in the woods. She would find new trinkets to show Ronan- although they were always half chewed by the time he saw them. Ronan gave Opal all the freedom and space she needed. She had a room in the house although she rarely used it. Opal found comfort in crashing in chairs in the living room or sleeping in odd spaces. There was no rhyme or rhythm to the way she slept. 

 

The night fed on with stories floating through the air. The comfort of the fire combatted the cold from outside. Snow fell in twinkling snowflakes through the light. Gansey, Blue, and Henry told stories of their summer plans. Soon they’d be travelling. It was a wish for all of them .to get to travel outside of Henrietta. They talked of Adam’s college endeavors. The five high school students enjoyed their time of silence. They lived in bliss for one evening. There was no fear of dreams or dead kings. There was no death that hung over their heads. Ronan traced his fingers along the exposed skin at Adam’s hips from the way his shirt rode up. Adam leaned carefully against Ronan’s fingers. The sound of laughter and conversation faded into the night. The conversation continued when Opal came in from the backyard. She trampled the mattresses until she could curl on the couch under the warmth of a quilt.

 

Nobody was quite sure when they had stopped talking and fallen asleep. The next morning, the living room had become a mess of bodies. Ronan laid on his back with Adam tucked against his side. His arm extended onto the next mattress, touching at Gansey’s free hand. Gansey was laid on his stomach. Blue laid with her head on his back and her legs stretched across the mattress to rest on Henry’s hip. Henry’s arm rested on her ankle. The sound of snores and- sometimes- sleep talking would arise from the bodies. It was unknown where the bodies began and ended. Opal laid above the mattresses on the couch. 

Adam was the first person to blink awake. He opened his eyes, face to face with the stubble of Ronan’s cheek. He leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss against the skin. Adam had folded into the small amount of space that he had after Ronan had starfished out on the bed. Adam took great care in unfolding himself from the bed. He wandered into the kitchen, turning on the coffee pot that Ronan had set up last night. He stood in the doorway, glancing at his group of friends. 

Their pajamas seemed to reflect so typically on them, Adam thought. Ronan was in a pair of shorts despite the cold. Gansey had on a pair of flannel bottoms and a mint colored shirt. Blue wore a sliced shirt of a band that Adam didn’t recognize with a pair of shorts. Henry wore a lady gaga tour shirt and flannel bottoms.Adam’s wore one of Ronan’s hoodies and loose boxer shorts. The house was warm and homey. 

Ronan was next after Adam woke up. He made a movement to making a quick breakfast of fresh fruit and waffles. The sound of everyone getting up erupted the house into more noise.

 

Ronan realized in the next morning that the silence wasn’t so bad. Sometimes the silence brought him great things. His friends were one of the many things that made the silence worth suffering through. Ronan stood at the head of the table with waffles in his hand. He was going to miss this. But it was all worth it.


End file.
